


xtc dynamite

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drugs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Because TNT is dynamite.





	xtc dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“In celebration of our awesome,” Koki had explained, and against his better judgment, Nakamaru accepted the pill.

Taguchi’s there too, his laughing smile blurring at the edges in Nakamaru’s vision as he sits and waits for something to happen. Behind him, Koki’s blabbing about something, because Koki’s chatty normally and “enhancements” can only make it worse. Nakamaru wants to say that Koki only shuts up when he’s sleeping, but even then he’s mumbling out loud, nonsensical things that he denies the next day. It’s the main reason they always used to room together, because Nakamaru could sleep through a world war.

“Ko~u~ki,” Taguchi sings, leaning across Nakamaru to get to Koki. He probably could have gone around, but the shortest distance between two Ts is a straight line, even if there’s an N in the way. He may be rolling, but Nakamaru still has basic logic. “Be quiet,” Taguchi adds.

Nakamaru turns his head, slowly like it’s weighed down by anvils, just in time to see Koki pause and blink at Taguchi. “You look fuzzy,” he says eloquently, reaching out to pet Taguchi’s head.

And then they kiss. Nakamaru stares, eyes widening as Taguchi tilts his head and their mouths move together, and Nakamaru entertains the possibility that he’s hallucinating. He doesn’t know much about this ecstasy stuff, just that Koki said it “heightens your senses” and Taguchi’s woman can get it for cheap.

He supposes it makes you clingy, too. Koki and Taguchi are clutching at each other like they’re lovers, touching everywhere they possibly can as their lips meet over and over again. They seem to be focusing on each other’s faces, stroking cheeks and jaws, while Nakamaru watches them with a little interest and a lot of jealousy.

The drug is to blame (he swears) for the way he pulls Taguchi back by his hair, shivering from the long moan the taller man emits right in his ear, and the next thing he knows, Taguchi is in his mouth. Instantly Nakamaru sees the appeal, or rather feels it as his lips tingle and his tongue becomes so sensitive it’s almost like a sex organ. Taguchi practically melts in his arms when Nakamaru strokes his hair, remaining where he sits as Taguchi straddles his lap and grinds something hard into his hip.

Nakamaru gasps, which just gives Taguchi an opening to kiss him deeper as a warm body sidles up behind him. Hot breath blows on the back of his neck and Nakamaru shudders, the amplified stimulation making him completely hard in five seconds. Taguchi bumps against it and groans into their kiss, reaching between them to rub them both while Koki slides his hands up the front of Nakamaru’s shirt.

“Yucchi, you’re so soft,” Koki mutters, and it makes about as much sense as his sleep-talking, but Nakamaru isn’t about to make him stop. Koki’s fingers leave burning wakes on his skin as they swirl sporadically around his chest, electric lips pressing to his hairline just as one of his nails rakes over a nipple and Nakamaru chokes on his air.

Taguchi pulls away for a second, looking concerned, but Koki takes advantage of the break to yank Nakamaru’s shirt over his head and the rest of their clothes can’t come off fast enough. Nakamaru imagines that the three of them look like an animated fight sequence where all you can see are spirals and blurs. It registers that he’s falling forward and he finds himself on top of Taguchi, the thin, lean body quivering wherever Nakamaru puts his hands.

His cock seeks out Taguchi’s like they’re magnetically attracted, Nakamaru’s hips moving naturally to create friction. Taguchi stretches out his neck like a giraffe and Nakamaru latches onto the skin, scraping his teeth along Taguchi’s throat while the other thrashes beneath him. Two hands make their presences known on Nakamaru’s ass and his body arches towards the touch, craving the full circle of contact like a greedy cat.

Koki covers his back and Nakamaru reaches an arm back for him, feeling the smooth texture of his lower back and the initial curve of his ass as Koki’s mouth returns to the top of his spine and the three of them move together. It occurs to Nakamaru that he should feel more uncomfortable, sandwiched between the other two, but there are four hands on him, touching him everywhere at once, and Nakamaru’s fist returns to Taguchi’s hair, shoving his head down for another kiss that’s all tongues and heated breath as Koki’s hand finds his and shoves something into it.

Nakamaru’s mind may be altered but he knows what it is, and so does Taguchi judging by the way the latter lifts his long legs to comply. It’s better to just do and not think, so Nakamaru fumbles to pop the cap and squirt the substance onto his fingers, getting most of it on Taguchi’s stomach in the process. Taguchi doesn’t seem to mind, his fingers drifting along Nakamaru’s jaw and it’s the most pleasant feeling in the world, making it easy to lower his hand between Taguchi’s legs and spin a finger inside him.

Taguchi’s groan dies on his tongue, the process echoed in reverse when Nakamaru feels a similar action being done to him. Koki’s sputtering nonsense into his neck, hot breath and an even hotter tongue distracting him as he works his fingers inside. Nakamaru does the same to Taguchi and it’s not at all harmonious, Koki scissoring while Nakamaru stretches, but it serves the purpose and Nakamaru’s the first to break when Koki hits him somewhere that blows his mind even more than it already is.

He concentrates harder on Taguchi, pushing deeper and faster, and like an eruption his body jolts and his breath hitches. Nakamaru keeps it up, focusing on the one spot until Taguchi arches and exclaims in a low, husky voice, “Yucchi, fuck me.”

It’s Koki who groans, now twisting three fingers inside Nakamaru, and Nakamaru almost expects it when the condom is pressed into his palm. He hisses as he puts it on, rushing to lube himself up because he can’t wait, he needs more and Taguchi practically pulls him in, his body instantly rocking to push past Taguchi’s protesting muscles and bury himself all the way inside.

“Ah,” Nakamaru says, because he needs to say something, to push out the air that’s been sucked in this whole time. Fucking Taguchi is a relief, calming, and Nakamaru’s face drops to Taguchi’s collarbone as he spreads his knees and thrusts properly.

Koki’s touch disappears and Nakamaru knows what’s next, can’t be bothered to dread it and simply exhales into Taguchi’s chest after the fact, when Koki’s balls meet his skin and Nakamaru wonders if it’s possible to explode from oversensitivity. Koki grunts into his shoulder blades and gives a rough thrust, sending Nakamaru deeper inside Taguchi and igniting a domino effect of moans.

Somehow the three of them find a rhythm, one that Nakamaru has absolutely no control over as Taguchi pushes back in tandem. Nakamaru feels like they’re squished in a closet instead of a wide, open room, burrowing his face into Taguchi’s skin that smells faintly of soap and that expensive cologne Rena buys for him.

It tastes like sweat. Bitter and wet, the texture enticing his tongue as he licks Taguchi’s skin and gradually takes it into his mouth. Taguchi tightens around him – he likes it – and long fingers slide into Nakamaru’s hair, guiding him like he’s sucking his cock instead of his chest. Nakamaru uses his teeth and Taguchi tosses his head back, twisting Nakamaru’s hair and making him bite down harder.

“Fuck, yes,” Koki growls, the most coherent thing he’s said this entire time. He wraps his arms around Nakamaru’s waist in a tight embrace, one that leaves Nakamaru feeling even more smothered, but with an intimacy he didn’t have before as Koki pushes in and out of him.

Koki’s hand bumps Taguchi’s cock and Nakamaru feels it, crying out into Taguchi’s abused skin from the pressure. Taguchi whimpers incoherently but Koki seems to realize what he did and takes Taguchi in hand, coiling his fingers around his length and pulling him off with hurried, uneven strokes.

Breathing becomes difficult as Taguchi starts to tremble, his body squeezing Nakamaru so much that Koki has to fuck him even harder to budge. Koki’s panting into his hair, his sweat mixing with Nakamaru’s as the latter can do nothing but bounce between the two, his noises getting louder as Koki hits that spot over and over until Nakamaru feels like he’s going to blow.

Taguchi blows first, jerking beneath him and streaking Nakamaru’s stomach with come as he groans and falls still. Nakamaru grabs him by the ass and takes over, bringing Koki along for the ride as he slams into Taguchi until his own orgasm crashes over him. His mind is completely distorted and the rest of the world seems distant, but he can hear Koki’s faint moan clear as anything as the third and final plateau is reached.

Minutes pass and Nakamaru still feels high. He doesn’t know if it’s from the sex or the ecstasy, just that he doesn’t want to move and curling up on the floor with Taguchi and Koki is the ideal thing to do right now. If he wasn’t wide awake, he could probably fall asleep, but instead he’s rubbing his face against Taguchi’s, because it’s smoother than Koki’s and Koki’s still hugging him from behind like a leech.

Taguchi starts laughing, and Nakamaru moans softly because the vibrations feel nice.

“TNT,” Taguchi says, even though nobody asked, then points to himself, Nakamaru, and Koki in turn. “T-N-T.”

“So what,” Koki growls from Nakamaru’s hair.

“We just detonated, like dynamite!” Taguchi exclaims gleefully.

Silence.

“Give him another hit,” Nakamaru says, and Koki reaches up to the table for the pills.


End file.
